


Impatience

by experimentallyjs589 (jacksparrow589)



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I just want to see them happily married and disgustingly adorable, Married Couple, Married Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, everyone celebrates Christmas in different ways okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/experimentallyjs589
Summary: Anne and Gilbert spend their first Christmas after their wedding snowed in, and exchanging presents, playing cards, and making dinner can occupy them for only so long...
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to Abi117's request for a canon-compliant fic where they can't keep their hands off each other. I hope this is what you were looking for!

Naturally, their first Christmas as a married couple saw Anne and Gilbert snowed in together.

Anne had wept bitterly the day before. They were supposed to have been returning to Avonlea from Halifax. Gilbert wanted to check in on the Bash, Elijah, Dellie, and Hazel. Marilla had recently written that Matthew's heart had been troubling him a bit again. She said it was nothing so serious as last time, but Anne knew her adoptive mother was worried, and she hadn't been to see them in a while anyway.

She'd been in a better mood this morning, though the odd sob had been overtaking her on occasion. Gilbert had caught her using her apron to wipe away her tears, and he had offered his handkerchief when it had started again during the first cribbage game of the day. Anne had accepted the cloth with a grateful smile and dabbed at her eyes. Now, three games later, she still had it, and was still using it from time to time. "You're too kind, Gil," Anne told him as she caught the tail end of a sympathetic smile from him.

"I'm about not to be—you missed a run. Those points are mine." Gilbert moved his score peg ahead three points.

"Ah yes, taking advantage of your distressed wife," Anne teased as she set the handkerchief aside. Gilbert laid down another card. "You know you wouldn't be happy with me going easy on you."

Anne shook her head, then smirked and put down her next card. "That's two for the thirty-one, and the run of four makes six. Not that it matters." Her smile turned rueful. "You're still thirty points ahead. More by the end of this round if your cards compared to mine are any indication."

"Yeah… I'm counting out. The only question is whether or not you make it around the last bend." Gilbert counted his points. Anne counted the three in her hand and the six in her crib. "Only just," she sighed.

Gilbert gathered the cards, while Anne pushed to her feet and grabbed a taper to light a few candles on the tree, then stooped to pick up a parcel. "For you, my love." She handed it to Gilbert and sat back down next to him on the blanket they'd spread on the rug to add a second layer between them and the cool floor. "Merry Christmas."

Gilbert unwrapped the gift. It was a new journal and pen for medical notes, and a pocket reference of the year's latest discoveries. He turned to Anne and bestowed her with a lingering kiss. "It's all wonderful Anne. Thank you." He crawled over to the Christmas tree to grab the parcel he had for Anne, appropriately decorated with a sprig of holly, and another sprig of mistletoe.

"Well, first…" Anne held the mistletoe over Gilbert and gave him a gentle peck.

"I appreciate your prioritization," Gilbert chuckled, wrapping his arm around Anne's shoulders and under the loose braid she'd put in that morning.

Anne opened the package, finding a necklace with a feather on a thin chain as well as a matching bracelet. There was also a small book with illustrations of the birds of the Maritimes in the snow. "Thank you, Gil." She turned to wrap her arms around him.

"Merry Christmas, lovely Anne." Gilbert embraced her back. Anne pulled back just enough to tilt her face up and kiss him, gently at first, but something quickly ignited inside the both of them. Gilbert was pulling the sweater from Anne's shoulders when Anne drew back. "Perhaps we ought to extinguish the candles on the tree first? It wouldn't be very convenient if it caught fire."

Gilbert let out a low, fond laugh. "No, it wouldn't," he agreed, helping Anne to her feet. "And besides…" They each took a side of the tree, meeting, as they often joked about every Christmas season, in the middle. It had become something of a tradition for them to blow out the candles thus and lock eyes, much to the groaning dismay of whichever family they were with, as the reenactment of that moment from so many years ago now always ended with a kiss.

Now that they were alone and already rapidly approaching a mood, the kiss was heated and intense. Anne used her arms around Gilbert's neck as leverage to pull herself up onto her toes. Gilbert's hands grabbed Anne's hips to pull her closer, then slid higher up her waist under her sweater. "You're not wearing a corset," he observed as his hands ran up and down Anne's sides.

"I've been bent over playing cribbage on the floor," Anne reminded him. "And it's not as though we're exactly expecting company anytime soon…" she and Gilbert shared a knowing smile.

Already quite warm from the brief romantic activity, Gilbert pulled off his sweater. Anne shrugged hers off and tossed it loosely at the chaise before starting to undo the buttons on her blouse. Gilbert covered her hand with his. "This being Christmas, might I be permitted to engage in a little more unwrapping?"

Anne laughed softly. "You are unbelievable."

She didn't mean it as a denial of his request, and he didn't take it as such, but Gilbert pulled Anne's hand from her blouse and grabbed the other with his. Quietly and very sincerely, he said, "The universe gave me a chance with a beautiful young lady, and it's led to this. You are a treasure and a gift, Anne."

"Ah..." Anne was momentarily stunned. "Well... if you'll allow me the same, then I certainly won't say no, nor can I deny that you are the greatest blessing in my life."

Gilbert's lips curved up on one side. It was a smile Anne loved, and could well mirror. It was one of the many secrets and mirrored actions between them that spoke volumes when words weren't enough. Anne lifted one of Gilbert's hands to her lips, closing her eyes softly and kissing it before looking back up at Gilbert with an adoring expression and then leaning back in.

The kisses that followed were soft, but not chaste. Gilbert could feel Anne's heart speed up under his hand as her breathing followed suit. She sucked gently at his lower lip, but instead of letting her in immediately, he teased her upper lip with his tongue before pulling back just far enough to murmur against her mouth, "Impatient, as always." He punctuated the observation with a short kiss.

"I think you're _too_ patient sometimes," Anne retorted.

"The journey can be as enjoyable as the destination," he reminded her as Anne shrugged her undone blouse from her shoulders and allowed Gilbert to pull it from her arms. "And anyway," he continued, dropping another sweet kiss on her lips before moving to her neck, "it's not that I'm not impatient, it's that I'm very good at exercising restraint despite that."

"Hmmm..." Anne buried a hand in Gilbert's hair as the other worked at the buttons of Gilbert's shirt after moving his suspenders out of the way. "And if I ask you nicely to please exercise a little less restraint?"

She'd barely gotten the words out before Gilbert's mouth was back on hers, fairly drinking her in and demanding as much as she'd give. Anne happily obliged, only barely noticing that Gilbert had unfastened her skirt and that it had fallen to mid-thigh until she felt him tugging at it, trying to get it lower. Anne broke away from him and stepped out of it before fumbling at her waist.

"This blasted petticoat," she cursed. "I swear, the drawstring develops a new knot every time I'm in a particular hurry to get it off."

"Allow me," Gilbert offered. "I seem to have a knack for it." He went to one knee to be eye-level with the offending tie.

"What—for rescuing me from my poor choice in undergarments?" Anne joked.

"For patiently undoing knots, though I suppose you could classify rescuing you from your undergarments as such," Gilbert clarified, working the knot free and letting the petticoat slide to the floor for Anne to step out of and kick away before running his hand up the outside of her leg over Anne's drawers, curving around to caress Anne's backside.

Anne nodded. "Right now, I do," she breathed. She gently tugged Gilbert's hand, pulling him to his feet. She kept his hand pressed to her body, her cheeks flushing as his hand traced its way up her torso over her chemise, coming to rest between her breasts. Anne laced her fingers with Gilbert's and ran her thumb up and down his. Gilbert's other arm, wrapped around Anne's lower back, tightened, pulling her closer as Anne's arm did the same to his shoulders. For a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes, watching the firelight dance and flicker. Their lips met again, the heat and intensity drowning out the fire's. As Gilbert's tongue slid into Anne's mouth to meet hers, the fingers of his hand on Anne's chest fanned out, his thumb grazing a hardened nipple. Anne moaned and clung to him. She wrenched her lips from Gilbert's and started kissing her way down his neck, smiling when her fingers, now threaded through Gilbert's hair, lightly scratched Gilbert's scalp, causing him let out a sigh that was as full of carnal desire as it was of utter contentment.

Her other hand left Gilbert's to finish working on the buttons of his shirt. Those, at least, came free quickly. She pulled his shirt off, the action pulling her back to practicalities for a moment. Her eyes darted between the couch and the rug, and she settled for sinking to the blanket-covered rug and discarding her stockings while Gilbert did the same.

When they turned back to face each other, Anne's smile was wicked. "You say you're good at exercising restraint. Shall we put that to the test?" She offered a teasing kiss.

Gilbert let out a sigh that belied his eagerness to keep going. "What are you proposing?"

"It's quite simple: I have my way with you for a few moments. You may be tempted to do the same, but mustn't save for minor displays of attraction that don't interfere."

Gilbert nodded, his voice low when he agreed, "Very well. On the condition that you afford me the same. I'm quite interested in the limits of _your_ patience, my love."

Anne swallowed, and nodded. "Agreed. Now, if you please..." She put a little pressure on Gilbert's shoulders to get him to lie back, grasping one of his hands with one of hers. She smiled tenderly at him and ran the backs of the fingers of her free hand down his cheek. She took a quiet breath, then leaned down to kiss him, not complaining when his free hand immediately went to her hair. That, at least, she could allow.

She let go of Gilbert's hand and drew it down his side until she reached his hips, and proceeded to do away with his remaining clothing, a little lost in thought. Was this really a good idea? It had seemed like a fun tease at the time, and it wasn't as though she didn't know how to make him feel incredible; she'd received more than enough confirmation that she was quite capable of that, thank you very much.

Bolstered by the thought, Anne nudged Gilbert's legs apart with one of hers, and, kneeling over him, lowered her mouth once more to his. Gilbert's arm came around her back and encouraged her to lower her chest to his, as well. He certainly wouldn't break from the weight of her slighter (if still farm chore sturdy) frame. She stayed as she was bid for a moment while her kisses intensified then drew up off of Gilbert just a bit, her hands roaming his shoulders and chest until one slunk lower, and wrapped delicately around his hardened length.

Gilbert's intake of breath as Anne began to move her hand up and down was quiet at first, but as Anne's hand sped up just a little and her grip tightened just enough, every other breath was a groan of pleasure or, increasingly frequently, Anne's name. Anne reached up with her free hand to caress his face. Gilbert grabbed it to keep in there, slowly opening his eyes. "You've made your point, Anne," he told her.

Anne didn't say anything, but bent to briefly kiss him one more time, moving her other hand back up to his shoulder.

Gilbert levered himself so that he sat up, never breaking eye contact with Anne. He took the hem of her chemise and slid his hands up her sides, pulling the garment off. Anne's hands rested on his shoulders while Gilbert's rested on her hips for a moment, then, wrapping his arms around her, pulled her across his lap and got up on his own knees as Anne laid back. He trailed a hand from her cheek to her chest while the other ran up her side to her other breast. Gilbert lowered his mouth to the space between Anne's breasts while his thumbs teased her nipples. Anne let out a low moan, pushing her hand into Gilbert's hair. Taking inspiration from Anne's earlier actions, Gilbert slid a hand down Anne's stomach and between her legs, pulling her drawers down just enough to give him access.

"Gilbert," Anne gasped, a soft cry following as Gilbert's fingers worked over and in her, leaving her helpless to do anything other than let him know just how wonderful it all felt. In everything that was going on, she managed to get just one word out: "Please."

Nothing more needed to be said. Gilbert withdrew his hands from her only to fully remove Anne's drawers. Anne lifted her head just a bit to get her hair out from under it. Her eyes were dark with desire when Gilbert looked back at her and lay back down to face her. Anne's leg hooked around Gilbert's as Gilbert eased himself into Anne, each of them letting out a soft sigh.

They began to move together, a bit clumsy at first from the novelties of engaging in a sideways tryst on the sitting room floor, but soon they found a rhythm. Anne rested her forehead against Gilbert's. The tenderness and intimacy of the position was beyond anything she'd read before—even the book of rather delightfully scandalous poetry Gilbert had procured for her most recent birthday (along with a few other more socially appropriate gifts if anyone asked) hadn't quite managed to accurately convey how sweet making love on a rug in front of a fire could be.

"Gil?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're really, _really_ amazing," Anne breathed.

That it wasn't Anne's usual eloquence let Gilbert know just how affected she was. "Only two 'really's?" he teased.

Anne laughed softly. "I might be persuaded to add another, though I'm not sure—" she was cut off as Gilbert once again captured her mouth with his and slowly rolled Anne to her back while he rolled on top to keep them joined for the moment, bracing himself to push to his hands and knees, then kneeling upright. Anne propped her lower back up with her hands, and Gilbert propped her feet against his shoulders before moving forward just a bit to sink deeper into Anne than he had before. Gilbert's throaty noise of pleasure was drowned out by a somewhat sharper cry from Anne. Gilbert stopped. He didn't think it was pain, but if he was wrong and continued...

Anne fluttered her eyes open to lock with his. "Unexpected, but, um, quite enjoyable," she explained. "Please, carry on."

Gilbert's smile returned, and he moved a little more slowly this time, eliciting more noises of appreciation from Anne as she found the rhythm. Gilbert's movements increased in urgency after a moment, and he bent over her again, Anne moving her legs to wrap around Gilbert and wrapping her arms around his neck when he bent low enough to brace himself above her on his elbows. They panted almost in time with each other until Gilbert slid an arm under Anne's shoulders, holding her close as he spent himself shudderingly inside her with a few long gasps.

Anne found Gilbert's lips and pressed a long, deep kiss to them as they both eased back down to lie on the blanket.

Gilbert propped himself back up on one arm to grab a throw from the couch, and spread it out over them as he settled back down, enfolding one of Anne's hands in both of his. "Anne, you are positively exquisite." he pulled their joined hands up to kiss the back of Anne's.

Anne grinned in response, small and secret, but still proud. "You say that like you aren't."

"I believe we both are aware that vanity is the height of boorishness," teased Gilbert. "I'm afraid we must compliment each other rather than ourselves."

"Ah, well then." Anne's grin widened playfully. "I must first tell you that before we married, I spent a great many nights wickedly indulging my imagination. And so, I thought I knew how your hands would feel on every inch of my skin, how you would gaze into my eyes... how you would say my name like some kind of prayer or poem, and how you might elicit all manner of euphoric utterances from me." Anne brought her free hand to caress his cheek. "As powerful and vast as my imagination is, I have found that it was utterly lacking. To be with you is rapturous, all-consuming ecstasy. Love, made perfectly, supremely physical and yet not only so. You have defied—no, _obliterated_ every possible expectation I could have, and every day, I am exceedingly grateful and wholly excited to be your wife." Anne paused, holding for Gilbert's reaction. "I take it that was what you were looking for?" she prompted, eyes dancing with laughter and shining with love.

Gilbert nodded, a love-dazed expression having settled on his features. "I should really know better by now than to goad you into giving a speech I can't possibly match."

Anne shrugged. "You've left me many lovely little notes I haven't returned, never mind that letter where you confessed your love," she reminded him. "And, as we've just proven quite thoroughly, words are far from the only way to express adoration. I won't object if you have things to say, but for the moment, if you continue to hold me like this, I will be quite content." Anne nuzzled into Gilbert's neck and shoulder.

Gilbert wrapped his arms more tightly around Anne, not speaking for a few minutes. "I don't have your talent for words," he said softly, "but it doesn't take any great talent to remind you simply that I love you beyond all imagination. Even yours." He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "Which is especially helpful at the moment, being snowed in as we are." They both chuckled.

"I expect there will be a rash of babies early next autumn," Anne speculated.

"Lucky for us, we'll be a bit ahead of that," Gilbert murmured in reply, running a hand along Anne's still-mostly-flat stomach, a small bump only just able to be felt now. "I'm just glad you're feeling better. The last few weeks have not been kind to you."

"Nor to you." Anne kissed him briefly. "Thank you for all you've done to help."

"Well, we can certainly say my toast-making abilities have improved if nothing else," joked Gilbert. "And my knowledge of just the right spots on your head and shoulders to ease the tension." He brought his hand back up to cradle her head, rubbing his fingertips across the base of her scalp. "Think you can handle what we have planned for dinner?"

Anne nodded. "Curry sounds like heaven after the last few weeks of toast, porridge, and broth." She stretched and started to move. "Let's get cleaned up. The one thing I'm not quite sure I can stomach is de-boning a fish."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure _I_ want to stomach that honestly."

"Grow a child for nine months and then we'll talk," Anne said sweetly as she pulled on her chemise. "I know I promised not to use that lightly, but the smell of raw fish has had me reflexively gagging, so…"

"I get it, I get it; you'll have your fish." Gilbert kissed her forehead and then pulled on his shirt. "The real question is who takes care of the carrots." He smirked.

Anne swatted him playfully. "For that, you can. For the second time today, I might add." She and Gilbert shared a laugh. "I'll take care of the curry and the potatoes and the peas. It won't be Marilla's usual Christmas feast, but I suppose we have to get used to things changing, don't we?" She sighed.

"We do, indeed." Gilbert stood behind Anne and wrapped his arms around her. He swayed just a little, pressing another kiss to the side of her head and folding her hands in his after she finished tying her petticoat back in place. He released them as she turned to face him. "I love you, Gil."

"And I love you, Anne." Gilbert tightened his arms around her. "Merry Christmas."

Smiling, Anne murmured against his shoulder for what would not be the last time that day, "Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> ...Okay, probably done with this whole writing sex scenes thing for a while now. But hey, this little run was fun while it lasted! Back to your not-super-regularly-scheduled less explicit fluff soon! (Probably!)
> 
> I will say that I spend a lot of time going "yeah, this is romantic, but is it physically possible?" when I'm trying to describe movements. Nothing crazy, just don't want to be inconsistent about who's where. Like, the bit about working out how to have sex on the sitting room floor? Totally came from me going, "I mean, how do you do that?" and then phrasing it a little more poetically.
> 
> Also, in my head, these two are a little more turn-taking in their foreplay. Being unable to return some action immediately is not something they usually have to deal with, and so it's a bit of a different experience.
> 
> One more note of minor importance that you've either been long wondering about or have forgotten entirely: Why Halifax? Why not Toronto or somewhere on PEI? Mostly because I wanted them to be close enough to get to family, but also because, as I understand it, a university there (Dalhousie) is the inspiration for Redmond, which the kids canonically attend in the books after Queen's, and said university also has (modern day, at least) a medical research program.


End file.
